ringtailfandomcom-20200214-history
A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH
A matter of life and death is the fourteenth episode of Lemur Street Summary The dry season continues to hit Madagascar hard. The Graveyards were heading on the days forage. One gang member was perticulary stressed. Low ranking female Liberty had given birth to her fifth baby, but her baby Lilly is weak. Liberty is also struggling. Low down the pecking order, her coat is patchy and baby Lilly is struggling to grip onto her belly. Peg Leg and Derick, two low ranking males of the troop, left the troop to go roving. There was a good reason for their action. Male lemurs have to switch troops after every four years, to prevent inbreeding. Peg Leg had been with the Graveyard Gang for six years and has fathered infants. Liberty's daughter Emily, is Peg Leg's daughter, and since Emily and any of the other young females Peg Leg might have fathered had reached breeding age, Peg Leg would have to leave the troop to prevent breeding with them. Derick gave out calls in the forest to try and locate any other troops. The gang's dominant female Crystal was in a grumpy mood. The troop headed off to the watering truff for a drink. As Liberty made her way to the water truff, Crystal spotted her a chased her away. After a while at the water truff, dominant Crystal led the troop to find food. Liberty's four year old daughter, Emily, had given birth to her first baby, Willow, and in doing so she gave birth to Peg Leg's first grandchild because Emily is thought to be Peg Leg's daughter. Emily called for the troop and joined them at the cactus. Liberty spotted her daughter Emily and the two groomed each other. Crystal was still very grumpy and suddenly bullied Liberty off her patch on the cactus. After a while, the Graveyars made their way into open area and were heading towards a fruiting tree. Another troop had already been there so the troop began to size up for a fight. After a short but brief battle, the Graveyards retreated and made their way to the tourist camp. Other troops had been there too. Amongs all the arrival and departure of troops, a little baby lemur was left behind by its mother and cried desperately. Driven by her maternal instincts, new mum Emily heard the calls and approached the abandoned baby. With her own new infant clinging on, Emily carried the helpless abandoned baby away but too weak to hold on to her fur, the tiny baby fell . The Graveyards left the tourist camp, and Emily was forced to follow the troop for the survival of her own new baby. The little abandoned infant later on died. The Graveyards had returned to their root home after an eventful day. Emily and her mum Liberty settled in and groomed each other and their babies. Liberty had luck on her side, her baby Lilly was nursing well and was growing strong. Two other members had made their way home too. Peg Leg and Derick had made it home to the troop and settled down with their family. Peg Leg may soon have to leave the troop before the next breeding season, but at least he's a guaranteed grandfather, Emily's baby Willow has the same eye colour as Peg Leg, confidential that wise old Peg Leg is a first time granddad. Ring-tailed lemurs featured on this episode Emily Liberty Graveyards Crystal Graveyards Peg Leg Graveyards Derick Graveyards The troops featured on this episode Graveyard Gang Following episode SIFAKA SHOWDOWN Category:Lemur Street Episodes